


The Piano

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar Forever, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, No Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: Lucifer struggles with words.  Cross posted on FF.net
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	The Piano

Chloe stirred slightly, shifting her neck against the cushion. She had fallen asleep on the settee in the penthouse and as she slept, the evening had crept into warm night.

It had been a long day – the reason she was so exhausted after chasing a suspect round most of LA since dawn - and whilst Lucifer had now settled back in to life, work and indeed the Penthouse, they were spending more and more time at her beach house. That said though, tonight, bone tired and in walking distance from the station, she had turned up here in the hope of sanctuary and rest.

Hours ago, Chloe had found him in the bar, poring over the books - and actually focussing on them - but she had been a quick and welcome distraction as they retired upstairs to let Maze open up. Now, however tucked under a blanket, Chloe was barely resurfacing from a nap that crept up on her like a ghost. Vaguely, in that state between asleep and wakefulness, Chloe could hear music and she held her breath, drinking in the beauty of the sound as it swept it's way around the penthouse. She knew immediately where it was coming from.

How ironic it was that people called a talent such as he had a 'gift from God'. It was extraordinary to think that somewhere he had developed this skill when the best 'talent' she seemed to have was taking her clothes off and for a very healthy paycheck as well.

As she listened, still not truly awake, Chloe felt as though her body was floating amongst the clouds, feeling a gentle softness in the air as his fingers caressed the keys and she breathed in the wonder he was creating.

He was extraordinary, she knew that and now a few months deep into a proper relationship with him she knew he loved her so deeply and profoundly that at times Chloe found it difficult to imagine those times before. That spark was still there too. The fire had not dimmed. She had expected it to if she was being truthful to herself. He would get bored with her domesticity, of course he would. Sometimes empty coldness would bite at her when her fear of his presence overwhelmed her, but each time he seemed to know. Each time he seemed to make sure that the thought was dismissed the moment it imposed itself.

Chloe had been tired of life before he left. It was only Trixie that was keeping her holding on. She was tired of hope, tired of 'having faith' and she knew she would never likely love anyone else so deeply for the rest of her life than him. When he left, when he forced himself to go, she denied herself everything in sick punishment - expression, joy, company, food. Him too, yet now, now he was here he almost knew her better than she knew herself. Chloe was reassured by his presence that unswerving vow he had made that he would never return to Hell. It was someone else's problem now and that person thoroughly deserved it.

As she slowly came to the surface from sleep it was almost as though he had a sixth sense for her. He was looked at her sideways, fingertips still caressing the keys. She did not recognise the melody; almost wondering if he was making it up as he was going along. His eyes had been so sad when he returned but now they held a light again, shining towards her like a guiding beacon as she got up, quietly letting the blanket fall behind her to the floor into a heap.

"Hello, sleepyhead" Lucifer smiled as she leant on the piano top, haphazardly pushing her hair from her face. "You look a little...rumpled, yet" he said, taking his hands off the keys, "just how I like you".

Chloe smiled. Sometimes his compliments were a little more lavish but this one was just as heartfelt.

"Carry on playing" she whispered. She wanted to listen. It calmed her; relaxed her. Once again he smiled and began again, the air was filled with such elegancy that Chloe found she was craving the gentle lilt as it moved around her. She took his whiskey glass, taking just a minute sip and set it back down.

Lucifer closed his eyes, head tilting ever so slightly away from her, breathing in, drinking in the music instead and feeling the sweep of every note, every chord. Chloe watched him with a vague smile of wonder and amusement all rolled into one, her chin on her hands as she leant on the piano not wanting this moment to end.

He opened his eyes ever so slightly to see she had closed hers, filling to the brim with such a wonderful peace. Lucifer deliberately played a very loud and very bum note, letting sound go with an almighty thud. Instead of her opening her eyes, he saw her smile and then laugh. Anything to see that wide grin that would grace his presence now on a daily basis. A moment later she looked at him. "Don't stop". He took up the glass from which she had drunk only a minute before, swallowing the remainder of what was left.

"Don't stop?" he asked, seeing her nod. "You know I do like it when you say that". He didn't allow her to respond before he patted the seat beside. She found that she was starting to just let his innuendo go rather than losing her rag or waste precious time in telling him off.

Chloe walked slowly to where he was, feeling a gentle, yet sudden, breeze from the open balcony doors. It was moonlight outside and it cast a glow across every surface.

As she sat, an inch or two from him to give him room, he smiled and removed his hands again from the keys. Ever so gently he lifted her hair from where it has fallen forwards, flicking the strands so they sat behind her shoulder. Lucifer leant forward, resting his forehead on hers, noses just about touching but made no attempt to kiss her more than the slightest of the touch of his lips before he turned away again.

What he played now, Chloe heard a distinct change in tone. The music was slower, deeper and almost sultry as she leant her head on his shoulder. Hours she could spend here. She didn't need to talk as she watched his fingers flow over the keys, creating a heaven that she dare not speak of. Chloe felt his lips press to her hairline as he continued to play.

Everything was changed now. No more random women and men in his bed. Mortality had taken hold and whilst he still enjoying the giving of pleasure – even for her to simply listen whilst he played - that streak of wantonness had gone. She had waited for him – as he had hoped, even in his darkest moments - and it had overwhelmed him that she would do that. She had helped him come home and this life they had, no man could put asunder. She had moved heaven and earth for him, quite literally as it transpired and he would play here all she wanted and liked if it meant he could repay her.

Chloe, still with her eyes tightly closed as she drifted away to the beauty that he was creating, breathed steadily in and out, savouring, relishing each second. There were only so many times she felt she could truly relax and this was becoming one.

"Detective?" he asked. It caused her eyelashes to flutter open and she sat up. He had stopped playing and Chloe was unsure. It had become a nickname. He used it at work to address her like he always did - more so now that they had a secret - but never in their most intimate moments.

Chloe watched him move his hands away, putting the lid down on the piano. She assumed that was that; she assumed something must have soured his mood although had no idea what it was.

"Lucifer?" she asked. Her voice was barely there as he looked up at her. He swallowed, the words suddenly paralysed in his throat. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" he repeated. The word had snapped him out of the miasma. "Nothing's wrong, Detective".

"Then why are you calling me that?" It felt as though he was trying to distance himself; just exactly how she had suggested that he didn't call her 'Chloe' when they were working as people would notice. The gossip mill at the station could spin out of control before she knew it and people she wanted to tell first hand, would find out in the worst way possible

Lucifer licked his lips. He was not sure what had stopped him playing but something had. "Lucifer, please tell me?!" She was starting panic as he started frowning. He took up her fingertips and rested their entwined hands between them.

"You know how difficult this is..."

"Do I? Lucifer, I love you. Whatever it is just tell me" she pleaded. "You've sprung some pretty interesting things on me these last couple of years so I think I can handle whatever it is".

He laughed and shook his head. "You see it's so easy for you" he began. It actually felt as though his heart was going to burst through his chest tonight and he had no reason why.

"What is?" she asked tentatively. He was still looking down.

"Those words..."

"Oh" Chloe replied. It was more like a puff of air and she was relieved it was nothing worse. The 'I love you's'. "Lucifer, it is easier for me. I've said it, I say it almost every day to Trixie, but I understand why you can't yet. Don't say it because you think you have to". She'd rather he would just say it one day when she was washing the dishes or if they finally, finally cracked that cold case that was currently driving her round the twist and back again.

He looked sideways at her. He did want to believe her. If that ball in his chest when he saw her was love, then he loved her. If that panic he felt if she didn't answer her cell after three rings was love, then he loved her. If wanting to sit here all night and play the piano just to see her smile was love, then he loved her. Lucifer turned her fully sliding his palm around her neck, pulling her closer. His usual gentleness was still there but there was an unnerving edge in his behaviour. He looked at her without moving anymore and she saw an almost sad smile. Chloe shook off the hand that was holding her neck and stood up, pushing herself in the gap between the piano and the stool. Slinging her leg over his lap, she sat down on his knee; her back to the keys.

His eyes had almost changed colour - were almost black - and so full of emotion as they summoned up something inside her. Lucifer took up what he thought was her hint, as he leaned his forehead against hers again, a hand going to pop open the first few buttons of her shirt. Forgetting herself and why exactly she was seated where she was, she ran her hands through his hair as she shifted, widening her hips so she could push closer. "Wait..." she whispered, collecting herself as she felt the last button go and his palms spread wide over her ribs. "I know a way you can tell me that you love me and it's not that" she whispered, palms pressed to his chest. "I want to hear you play again, again and again". She reached behind herself and flipped the piano lid up again, revealing the back and white keys. "And I am not moving".

He couldn't see past her, both metaphorically and physically. There were the times he would lavish her with his total attention and take her by the hand to wherever they would go but tonight she was utterly in control. She whispered the piece she wanted to hear into his ear. It was one he knew well.

His fingers found the keys, floundering around a touch, sliding his arms through between her arms and waist as she took up residence. The moonlight framed her hair as she listened; eyes closed as she absorbed the sounds as they filled the penthouse. Chloe leant back slightly, inadvertently pushing her hips closer to him.

"Are you going to tease me...?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear as he played another bum note; but not intentionally this time. He tried, to clear his mind to play the rest of the piece but all he could breathe was her laughter. "Every single time".

Lucifer laughed out loud too. "Am I meant to be the evil one..."

"Don't say that" she whispered, her voice cracking for a split second. "Please don't say that. You are an angel. A piano playing, incredibly pleasurable angel".

Lucifer laughed again and his hands left the keys to wrap around her waist, just holding onto her tightly. "You seem to like this piano..." His voice was dripping with desire.

"I do. I unashamedly do". It was a fact after all.

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. "You do actually love me, don't you?"

"You know that I do." If she had to repeat herself ten times a day it might provide him with some assurance and her some absolution from that guilt that regardless of everything else that had happened, she still felt.

"Say it," he instructed, drifting his thumbs over her ribs again, protected by the white shirt she was wearing, not caring it became crumpled. It would be in a worst state later.

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you. I love the Devil and I love the angel he really is" she responded, fingertips just running over his temple. "Dad can be damned..."

Lucifer laughed again and leant forward to press his lips to hers, just once. "You are going to burn in Hell for that...I think he'll get a surprise if Dad ever meets you".

"I owe him some words believe me" Chloe responded. She might not know how she would react if she met his father, this side of earthly life or otherwise. Right now, she could not trust herself to be polite to him at best. "I don't want to think about your Dad right now. I want to hear the rest of my music".

"You are relentless aren't you?" he asked, as she lifted his arms away from her body, twisting herself and putting his fingers back on the keys.

"Always" she laughed. "Now play for me! Come on!"

"I'd rather play with you", he offered, one eyebrow raised in challenge. She felt the back of her shirt lift, but the warning in her voice when she said his name, caused him to withdraw. "Alright, alright! Okay, Little Miss Stroppy", Lucifer replied petulantly, his face blank, even though he liked her a touch belligerent from time to time. "As I love you that much I will do what you say. For now".

Chloe did not react to his words apart from a smile that she kept inside, silently ingesting the fact that he had actually said it, distracted and those words had actually come out. It was better though than when she was up to her elbows in dish suds or handcuffing a suspect. "I do like this piano you know. It brings out all kinds in you"

Lucifer let out what could well have been a barely disguised growl. The words had actually slipped out with such ease that it surprised him. Now he realised he could say it, maybe he would use it more. "I bet I can bring out all kinds in you"

"Well you can try after you finish my music. Get on with it!" she ordered, shifting a little to get more comfortable before her legs cramped up. It had been a good idea at the time. Her comment was light-hearted but still...until she saw the expression on his face. "Don't roll your eyes at me..."

Lucifer bit the insides of his cheek, not going to say what he had planned to and shifted himself to sit slightly closer to the piano, easily taking her weight as he moved and she rocked slightly side to side before she gripped his shoulders for balance. "I can't see properly" he offered, trying to look around her. He might be the devil and have certain skills to boot but he could not see through solid, yet highly desirable, objects.

The look on her face was along the lines of 'so what do you want me to do about it?' as he reached for the keys again, trying his best as she was not for moving and, just like she had promised (warned?) she did not move until he was done.


End file.
